


Cuffed

by DarknessBound



Series: CanonFest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Prayer, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Telepathy, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Burrito, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: For Dean, the best part of dating an angel is that metal bars can’t hold him, so when they get arrested for public indecency, all it ends up being is an opportunity for the good kind of prison sex.They’ll even be home in time for dinner.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: CanonFest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911265
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> What I like to imagine really happens between hunts.

_ ”I pray to thee Castiel, Angel of th- whatever. Cas, I know your feathered ass hears me. You won’t answer the goddamn phone, so I’m usin’ angel radio. I dunno why you haven’t been home all week but the damn case is solved, no thanks to you. Get your ass home before I say what I want you home for over the loudspeaker for all your junkless siblings to hear.” _

Dean sighed and got out of his car. Cas hadn’t picked up the phone in two days, and they’d caught  _ and _ killed the red-eyed fucker they’d been hunting last night. “No use finding his damn bones anymore, Asstiel. Come the hell home.”  _ And fuck your boyfriend. _ But he opted not to say that part out loud.

It took a few minutes, but Dean heard the unmistakable sound of flapping wings behind him a second before he was pushed roughly up against the side of his Impala. “I was busy, Dean,” Cas growled into his ear, pressing every hard line of his body into him. “Were you that eager for me?” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Dean wiggled back slightly, seeing if Cas would budge, but was glad when he didn’t. “If you woulda answered, I woulda told you we didn’t need the bones last night, and you coulda been home.”  _ With me, asshat. _

Cas nipped at his ear and slid a hand around to palm Dean. “You’re angry with me, I can feel it. You aren’t my only responsibility, Dean. Though,” Cas trailed his lips a little lower and sucked gently on his neck, “you  _ are  _ my favorite.” 

“Act like it then.” Dean’s voice was stern, but his body was instantly pliant. He bared his neck, rutting forward against Cas’ hand with a sharp intake of breath. As if he wanted to punish Dean even more, Cas pulled his hand back and teased his waistband, thrusting forward until Dean was pinned fully against the car. 

“I can prove it right here, if you’d like.” He used his grip to push Dean’s jeans down just enough to expose the top of his ass. “We’re… sort of hidden. Do you think you can keep quiet?” 

“Nope. But don’t you dare stop. Prove it, angel.” He couldn’t help but internally grin, knowing he was so close to what he’d craved all week.  _ Went most of my life denying my friggin desires, I deserve this anytime and anywhere I damn well please. _

His jeans disappeared from his body entirely, exposing just the pink, lacy panties he had on underneath. Cas growled at the sight, dropping instantly to his knees to bite the fabric. “You’re going to get us arrested.” He brushed his nose between Dean’s cheeks and used a single finger to pull the lace to the side, exposing him fully. 

“You sayin’ it isn’t worth it?” Dean pushed back into his face. “You sayin’ this ass isn’t worth it?”  _ I beheaded a werewolf in public three days ago, no way I get busted with my pants down. I’m Dean fuckin’ Winchester. _ The pep talk was all he needed to push aside the fear of being arrested. He needed Cas, more than he’d ever admit.

Cas licked a broad, wet line over his hole and stood back up, teasing the ring of muscles with his finger. “It’s absolutely worth it. You’re worth everything, Dean. Everything.” He used his other hand to turn Dean’s face toward his own and kissed him fiercely, as that familiar tendril of grace started working him open. 

Dean lapped into his mouth aggressively, showing Cas just how rough he needed it tonight. The grace was warm and tingled his tight hole, but Cas always worked him open so damn perfectly. Dean may not have been with any other dudes, but he knew no one would ever do him like Cas. He didn’t need anyone else. Impatiently, Dean nipped Cas’ chapped lip with a growl. “C’mon, angel. Didn’t you miss me?”

“More than I can ever tell you.” Cas wasted no more time after that; the grace did a better job than lube could ever do as Cas pushed the head of his thick, beautiful cock into Dean. He laced their fingers on both hands and held them tight to the car, making damn sure Dean was caged. 

It was better than his hand had done for him all damn week, but then again, nothing could ever compare to being fucked by his fallen angel. "Cas..." Dean groaned, unable to move anything but his damn mouth. "Missed you...r cock so bad."

“I missed all of you, Dean.” Cas thrust in further, bottoming out and staying there until he pulled both of Dean’s hands behind his back. “You feel incredible.”

"Right back at you. You always feel incredible. I missed all of you too, we'll gush later. C'mon Cas... need you to move now, handsome. I'm so hard it hurts." Dean attempted to rut forward for any type of friction, but still couldn't move an inch.

Another growl escaped Cas and he snapped his hips hard, sending Dean’s body jolting forward enough that his cock rubbed against Baby’s door. Dean whined, chasing that same feeling as Cas changed the angle just enough to make Dean see stars.

“For fuck’s  _ sake,  _ you two!” 

Cas leaned forward instantly, covering Dean’s entire body with his trench coat when they heard the intruder’s voice. "Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean dropped his head roughly against the car and fought every urge not to reach for his gun.  _ “Cas... zap all the weapons home... and my pants back on my body, but watch the dick... please.” _

He complied, putting a pair of sweatpants on Dean instead of jeans, then stepped back and turned to face the guy that interrupted them. “Jask,” he inclined his head. “How can we help you?”

Rolling his eyes, Jask waved his cuffs. “We got not one, but  _ three  _ calls about two grown men fucking in the middle of a park. Luckily for you two, the line is actually about eight feet that way, but still. I gotta take you in, you know how this goes.”

Dean pushed his raging hard on down and scoffed. “Fucking prudes!” He yelled out, looking around for anyone but coming up short. “Jealous asshats. C’mon, J. Really? You know you wanna watch.”

Jask chuckled as he stepped forward and gestured for Dean to turn around. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. But I gotta say, I’ve been daydreaming about putting you in handcuffs since the day we met.” He secured the cuffs, letting out a satisfied sigh as they clicked into place. 

Cas crossed his arms. “You’re not handcuffing me. I’ll go willingly.”

"In a kinky way?" Dean asked curiously, loving how he could feel jealousy radiating off Cas at the sight. "You wanna cuff me too, baby?" He winked at Cas as Jask walked him to the police cruiser, his boner going down more by the second when he realized he was actually being taken to jail for this.

_ “Dean, relax. The second we’re booked, I’ll get us out of there.”  _ Cas slid in the backseat next to Dean and Jask slammed the door, then started driving them back to the station. “Slow night, Jask?”

That long-haired jackass shook his head, his face the picture of amusement as he glanced in the rear view mirror. “Not at all, but when this call came in, there was no way in hell I was letting anyone else take it. For the record, I  _ knew  _ Dean was the bottom.”

"You're a damn bottom... Shut up." Dean's cheeks flushed and he pointedly looked out the window.  _ Did he see my damn panties too? Goddammit. _ He wasn't ashamed, he could never be ashamed of anything with Cas, it was  _ Cas…  _ but that didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing. 

They rode in silence the rest of the way, but Cas did anything  _ but  _ shut up. He spoke into Dean’s mind, painting a pretty friggin clear picture of what was gonna happen once they were booked.  _ So much for that boner of mine being gone, holy fuck.  _

Jask put them in separate cells when they got there, but the poor son of a bitch had no idea what Cas really was. Separate cells, separate jails, separate states - wouldn’t matter, Cas would  _ always  _ find him. Sure enough, not five minutes after Dean started pacing his cell, Cas appeared and leaned against the wall. “I told you that you were going to get us arrested. You and those gorgeous panties.”

Dick fully back on board, Dean shoved his sweats down and displayed himself to Cas. "Oh, these old things?" He bent over, bracing against the cold cement wall as Cas devoured him with his eyes. "Won't make it home, angel. Need you right here."

In a movement too fast to even see, Cas lined himself up behind Dean and slid back into him, once again letting his grace do all the work. Cas growled, biting Dean’s shoulder as he reached a hand around to pump him. “ _ Are you going to come for me this time, Dean? All over this dirty jail wall?” _

"Fuck yeah, Cas." Dean let his head fall back against Cas' shoulder as he found his pace. “ _ Ass is all yours, baby. Only yours... Fuck your hand is so much better than mine.” _

_ “And your ass is so much better than anything I’ve ever experienced. Now be quiet, I  _ **_won’t_ ** _ take kindly to being interrupted again.”  _ Cas used his other hand to cover Dean’s mouth, jerking his cock and barreling into him until Dean was  _ sure  _ he could feel Cas’ grace completely surrounding him. 

His eyes fluttered closed, practically rolling in their sockets as a muffled moan escaped him. It was just too damn good, and it had been too damn long. He wasn't going to last, and he hoped Cas would continue to fuck him after he came.  _ “Cas... gonna... come. Tell me I can come..." _

Out loud, in a voice hotter than Hell itself, Cas commanded him to come.  _ Ah fu- _ Dean couldn't form words. With a gurgled "Ungh!" that echoed throughout the holding block, he emptied all over the wall in front of him. Multiple strips of thick, white come dripped down the cement and Dean's knees nearly gave out from the release.  _ "Christ… thank you...Fuck me ‘til you fill me up, angel.”  _

Cas slid his hand back up Dean’s body to his throat and squeezed the sides as he sped up, fucking into him harder, chasing his own release. Dean nearly floated right out of his body as Cas came, the shadow of his wings flashing across the dingy wall in front of them. 

Dean let his body fall back against him, knowing Cas would never let him fall. He lazily turned his head and kissed along Cas' scruffy jaw. "Ready to go home?"

“Always, Dean. I’m sorry I was gone for so long this time.” He let out a slow breath and pulled out, groaning as his heavy, spent cock left Dean’s ass. He cleaned them both up quickly and Dean hiked his pants back up right before Cas zapped them back to the bunker. 

Sam took one look at them and stood up quickly, like he’d been worried. “Where the hell were you two? Dean, I’ve been calling you for over an hour.”

_ Ah, damnit. Must’ve left my phone in those jeans.  _ "Jail." Dean gallic shrugged and walked to crack them open some beers. "Don't ask why unless you want to be scarred for life, Samsquash. Cas..." Dean pulled him in and kissed his lips. "I need a nap in your soft ass wings, and then we'll go back for my Baby, capiche?"

“It’s cute you don’t think your car is already safely in the garage, but I won’t say no to a nap.” Cas tugged Dean toward the bedroom as Sam muttered something irritable under his breath. 

  
"And that is why I lo-"  _ Love you. ‘Shut up about it, I see that damn grin.’ _ Dean shook his head fondly and pulled him inside his room, kicking the door shut behind him. Cas knew Dean loved him, just like Dean knew Cas loved him. Maybe they didn't say the words every day like some cheesy couple on TV, but they didn't have to. What they had was better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam secretly ships it.


End file.
